Memories
by suena
Summary: Rin was Sesshomarus she loved him and promised to be with him forever, now 200 years after her death is she still, is she still waiting for the one she loves? SesRin
1. Chapter 1

**Suena: Yo! This is a very sad fic so just DONT cry! I never was good with people and tears. Even though im a girl and its our thing should I work on that?**

**Hmmm... Anyways on with the fic!**

**Your always, and forever will be there **

"Rin" said a tall man with silvery-white hair.

"Yes milord did you say something?"

"Stay close, do not wander away."

"Coming!" Rin was now a young woman with raven waist length hair and big doe eyes, full red lips and a beautiful body any woman would want." Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Do not call me Lord, I have told you to call me Sesshomaru, you are my mate no longer my servant."

"Yes Sesshomaru. lor...I mean Sesshomaru?" Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, her eyes reflecting the night skys stars.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomarus gaze drifted to Rin who was now looking down at her feet and blushing very much.

"Well since im your mate, ummm, would it be alrightifIkissedyou?" She whispered. Rin was now blushing at least 10 shades of red.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. If he was not demon he would not have heard what she said. He put a finger under Rins chin, to lift her head.

"You do not have to ask Rin." Sesshomaru pulled Rin closer. He could feel Rins breath on his lips...

"My Lord Wake up! Please Milord!" Jaken was screaming. When Sesshomaru threw a rock at his head.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru got up and started to walk away.

"Wait Milord1 Wait for us! Ohh come on Ah-Un! Hurry up or Lord Sesshomaru will leave us behind!"

200 years have passed since then. Rin is no longer here and yet that dream continues to haunt me.'

**/FLASHBACK/**

"Sesshomaru behind you!" Rin ran in between Sesshomaru and an oncoming blast that would have obliterated sesshomaru, but instead hit Rin. They were fighting a demon named Shizune.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru ran to Rin, she had a gaping whole in her stomach she was near death.

"S, Sesshomaru im glad your okay. Cough, cough,cough!" Sesshomaru was holding Rin to him. he new he could not bring Rin back not this time. She was poisoned by the blast. He stood there holding Rin close.

"S, Sesshomaru I...Cough!" Rin was losing to much blood and to make maters worse she was coughing it up as well as bleeding it out.

"Rin you are weak, do not talk."

"No, I love you Sesshomaru. You brought me to life, you protected me countless times, My turn to do the same for you." Shizune was about to stab Sesshomaru who wasto busy tending to Rin to notice he was now behind him. Shizune lifted his sword in an attack that for the second time could have killed Sesshomaru,but Somehow Rin had pushed Sesshomaru aside so the blade went threw her heart. For the second time Rin had saved Sesshomaru from death, but in doing so she ended her own life, to save the one she had loved so much. So much as to rather die than be without him Sesshomaru looked at Rin and went to her. He lifted her but felt no pulse, she was dead. Sesshomarus eyes turned deep red and he began to transform. He lunged atShizune who was at the moment to petrified to move. Sesshomaru swiped at Shizune crushing his legs and arms he reverted back to his normal form. He walked over to Shizune took hold of Shizunes sword and thrust it into the evile demons heart killing him.

**/END OF FLASHBACK/**

Sesshomaru walked into a field full of flowers, but had a Sakura tree in the middle. He walked to the tree looked at the grave of the one he loved so much. The one who promised him her life, and kneeled down to see a batch of flowers that grew over it. As he did this a gold necklace jingled. The golden necklace that Rin wore since the day he had given it to her.

**/FLASHBACK/**

"Rin come here."

"Coming Sesshomaru!" Rin was running to Sesshomaru leaving an erratated Jaken behind.

"Here." Sesshomaru held out a golden neclace with a cresent moon in the middle of a heart and a flower in the middle of the moon.

"Are you sure you want to give me this Lord Sesshomaru?", Rin was looking up at Sesshomaru with big eyes, "N,No I cant. Its too generous!"

"Yes you can and you will." Sesshomaru placed the necklace around Rins neck.

"Thank you lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran to Jaken to show her new gift.

**/END OF FLASHBACK/**

Sesshomar had always missed Rin. She never left his mind, in some cases he could swear he saw her. Or flashes of her, He would be fighting and with a very few cases he would be in a twist and the enemy would be about to deliver a fatal blow but something would stop it. Was it Rin , his Rin still following him even after all this time? At night he could hear her light foot steps coming twards him, When he would return to the castle he would be sleeping and he would suddenly feel something scoot beside him the way Rin would when he would turn in for the night earlyer than she would. He would turn his head to see how far behind Jake was and would see Rin for a split second running alongside Jaken urging him to go faster so he could keep up like she use to before she died. He would come to his study in the early mourning to find fresh flowers in a vase, when he told no one to enter. Rin was still following her lord, her lover, her protecter even after all this time. She was still loyal to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sat in the tub of hot water in his castle. He was thinking of Rin again.

Its too Quite without her.'

**/FLASHBACK/**

Sesshomaru laid in his bed while rin lay in his arm, he ran his hand over her. When he reached her stomach he caresed it knowing of the two new souls that they just made. He leaned over Rin kised her neck and whispered in her ear.

"Do you wish to be mine forever?"

"Yes, Ill be yours and only yours for all eternity." She drifted off to sleep nowing the words she spoke were true.

9 months later

"OH GODS SESSHOMARU ILL KILL YOU, AHHHHHI ILL RIP YOU IN TWO PEACES!" Rin was now in labor, and Sesshomaru was paling more and more at Rins words, while at the same time losing all hope of getting his now crushed hand back.

"IF YOU EVER THINK ABOUT TOUCHING ME AGAIN AFTER THIS GO TO HELL!" Sesshomaru got his hand free and was about to reach the door to get a head start before Rin could fullfill those death wishes, but Inuyasha cought him and threw him back in the room.

"Okay we got one out!" the doctor handed Rin the crying baby. Sesshomaru didnt even want to try to take it from Rin.

After the second one was out and Rin finished all the death threats.( A/N LOL )

Sesshomaru looked at the two new borns one a boy the other a girl. They named her Rica, she had a dark blue cresent moon on her forhead and two strips on her pointed ears. She had silver-white hair and clawed hands she opened her eyes to reveil Dark amber orbs as big as her mothers, Her Older brother named Haku had a dark cresent moon on his forhead with strips on his ankles and hands he had pointed ears with silver-white hair that was black at the scalp, his eyes the same as his sister. They were not full blooded youkai, but Hanyou.

**/END OF FLASHBACK/**

There kids were still alive and well. In demon years they were still young, but in human years they were at least 170 years of age. Haku was as strong as they come he was admired by many, while Rica was as soft and gentle as her mother was she healed and did not distroy.

Sesshomaru was now in the forest of Inuyasha, fighting a demon with his half-brother. Sesshomaru felt a pain run up his side as the demon bit into his flesh. He gave a grunt but did not yell in pain like he realy wanted to. Inuyasha sent out a backlash wave and the demons attack along with Inuyashas hit it. Sesshomaru felt the demon come up behind him, he moved and threw his whip at it disarming the demon. Inuyasha took one final blow from the demon before he was knocked unconcious. Sesshomaru was left to face this demon alone. He took another blow from the demon, but because he was in pain could not stop it. The demon swiped at Sesshomaru making painfull wounds on his chest with one last effort to destroy the demon Sesshomaru ued the whip to cut off its legs he then set off a Dragon Strike, before he blacked out.

30 Minutes later

Sesshomaru woke to a punding head ache along with other pains all over his badly beat body. He could feel the life draining from him. He turned his head to see Inuyasha still knocked out. He looked to the right and gasped.

"Rin." Rin was leaning on the tree looking at him. She noded her head to show she saw him. she walked over to him, and laid her hand over his heart, and pressed down on it sending one last wave of unbearable pain threw Sesshomaru, As he took his last breath he looked at Rin who was now holding her hand out to him, and he took it.

3 hours later

"Ahh , damn I got a head ache! Ohh my head. huh?" Inuyasha turned his attenchion to Sesshomaru.

"H, Hey Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha ran to his brother and felt for a pulse...No pulse, Sesshomaru was dead.

"Even though I acted it Sesshomaru you were a pretty cool bro. Ill give you a proper burial." silence "You deserve one near Rin."

Inuyasha turned to leave but if he had stayed for another few seconds he would haven seen two transperant figures one with long white hair the other with long black hair fade into the last of the suns rays of light, leaving the earth forever, getting ready to spend eternity together.

**/END/**

**SUENA: finally finished! Yay! Jumps around.2 minutes later... okay enough of that , Please REVIEW!**


	2. disclaimer

**SUENA:well anyways I forgot to give a disclamers notice. I just learned you could get sewed for not disclaiming your stories I mean who the HELL would sew a bunch of kids who just wanted to write a story! some stuck up rich snob thats who. biches! HMPH. JERKS! AHHGH! those good for nothing selfcentered if anyone sews you for not disclaiming something throw something in there face! then throw em out the window WITH there hands TYED BEHIND there BACK, and say "THATS WHATCHA GET YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SLUT WHORE!"**

**ANYWAYS (Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha Sesshomaru Rin or any other charicters besides Shizune and Haku, And Rica.)**


End file.
